This invention relates to ball-and-socket joint (hereinafter referred to simply as ball joints) used in linkage mechanisms such as steering devices and suspensions of motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a ball joint having a clamping ring spirally coiled in a single plane for tightly clamping the inner skirt of a boot against a part such as the ball joint main structure thereby to secure the skirt of the boot to the main structure.
In a ball joint known heretofore, a clamping ring of helically-coiled form is used to similarly clamp a skirt of a boot to the main structure of the ball joint, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,599 to A. Schmidt. A clamping ring of this known form is accompanied by the problem of deficient clamping force after it has been expanded for the purpose of fitting in a boot groove at the time of assembly of the boot. This drawback is attributable to permanent deformation in the clamping ring due to its being thus expanded as will be described in detail hereinafter.